


A Hero's Duty

by thecompletebookworm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mainly because I'm too much of a Persephone fan to directly follow the disney movie, Poseidon-Athena Feud, Rumbelle Christmas in July, anti-Poseidon I guess, hercules au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompletebookworm/pseuds/thecompletebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has always found her way into trouble.  After the collapse of the agora, she is forced to find her destiny, her family and love along the way.  RCIJ for somekindoffan with the prompt "Hercules!Belle Megara!Rumplestiltskin AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somekindoffan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindoffan/gifts).



The throne room shook.  

Poseidon hit his trident against the floor.  "You can’t just let her get away with this.“  

Zeus couldn’t help rolling his eyes.  This conversation had been going on for long enough and he wanted nothing more than to be off Mount Olympus, scoping out the scene.   "You agreed to the rules of the game.  I have no idea why you’re arguing with me.”  

“Because she obviously rigged it!”   Poseidon’s shout echoed against the marble walls, yet only caused Athena to roll her eyes.  

Athena’s stormy grey eyes turned deadly.  "And how was I supposed to do that?“  She didn’t even pause for him to come up with a weak response, instead pushing forward. "Athens has only existed for a short time.”  

Poseidon snarled at the name.  

“It needed a deity and we agreed to let the people choose what would be most helpful to them. A spring of undrinkable salt water was clearly what they needed, at least according to you.”    

“Poseidonopolis would have done marvelous.”  

Athena laughed.  "That’s what you wanted to call it.   They would have been the laughing stock of the Mediterranean.“  

"After being named after such a God, no one would dare laugh.”  Poseidon’s smug smile did nothing to subdue Athena’s laughter; it only got louder.

“A God who does not see the benefit of lumber for shelter, or food for hungry bellies.”  

“You merely created olives, which have nothing to do with your domain.  Wisdom!  Wisdom and Olives have nothing in common!" 

"I was wise enough to see what the people of Athens,” she smirked at his frown, “needed.  Something you were unable to see, Uncle.”  

Poseidon turned his attention to Zeus once more. “This is as good as an admission. Clearly she had outside help, Demeter’s probably.”  He smiled as if he had just clearly won the argument.  "She’s incapable of winning a city’s love on her own; she is unworthy of it! She can’t just-“  

A lightning bolt shot dangerously close to the end of Poseidon’s nose.   "You have gone too far now, Brother.”  Zeus’s voice echoed off of every glittering surface; his anger seemingly magnified.  "You accuse my daughter and my sister-“  

"Technically our sister,” Poseidon muttered under his breath.  

"SILENCE!!!”  Zeus’s hard stare prevented even another snicker from Poseidon.  "As I was saying, your treatment of my daughter and of my gentle kindhearted sister Demeter, especially with the winter solstice only days away, calls for only one answer” Zeus paused knowing that the assemble of the gods was hanging on his every word. “Banishment.”  

The room began to shake again. “You can’t just do that.  This is uncalled for. You are too wrapped up in your own ways to see the damage Athena is causing.  I will make sure you not only see it, but PAY FOR IT!”

* * *

18 years later:  

“Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through.”

Belle pushed back her hair as she ran through the village, always frantically looking up, attempting to keep her invention within her sights.  The flying object didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon, which wouldn’t have been a problem except for the fact her length of rope had slipped out of her hand about a mile ago. In fact it would have been a huge success, the farthest she had come yet with her wing prototypes.  

If everything had gone as plan, she wouldn’t be so close to the village agora now.  It was supposed to be a preliminary test. Belle hadn’t designed a communication system or anything, at least not yet.  This was merely step one of her plan for adventure, step one of proving that even though she was a girl she could handle herself just fine.  

But now she was careening down the center street unable to do anything to stop her flying prototype.  Belle winced as it collided with one of the marble pillars.  She couldn’t stop watching even as the disaster started to get worst.  Her calculations, that were supposed to make it safe enough for her to ride it safely out of her, were going to be her downfall or more so the agora’s downfall.  Belle had designed it to stay on course no matter what, even if that no matter what was crashing full on into a four-ton pillar.  To put it simply, she was in trouble.

Belle heard the monstrous cracks and thuds of the agora crumbling to dust before she saw them.  To be fair she was ducking and covering her head, so it was more a matter of self-perseverance and guilt than anything else.  It was hard to believe she had caused so much damage in such a brief time, again.  The mutters were audible even before the last pillar hit the ground.  

“Of Course it’s the Belle girl!”    
“No idea what she’s playing at.”  
“It’s not like she ever does anything of use around here.”   
“Such a horrible nuisance.”   
“So odd, nothing like the rest of us.”  

Belle bit her lip to force herself to keep the tears back.  This wasn’t the first time she’d heard these things and part of her knew it probably wouldn’t be the last, but she held herself together.  Belle pulled her chin up high and marched to grab her invention from the rubble.  She chanted to herself, ‘Everything will be better once I’m home.’  

And it was- for the most part.  Papa was so very calm.  He looked her over for scratches, commented on her new invention (“A failsafe breaking system should be the next thing you work on.”) and nearly started to cry when Belle asked if he thought she was odd.  It felt safe to be nestled in his arms.  She couldn’t stop her smile when he said she was destined for more.  

He chuckled at her expression.  “You think I’m only saying that because I have to, as your father?”  

Even with a mind as bright as Belle’s, she was confused.  She watched him pull out a scrap of fine cloth, finer than they could afford.  

“Papa?”

Maurice pulled back the grey ribbon to reveal a shiny gold medallion.  

“I don’t understand,” the words were out of her mouth before Belle could even get a close enough look at the medallion.   Only when she was close enough, did she see her name.  Her hand traced the engraved letters.  

Her Papa laid his hand over the top of hers.   “I know it’s a lot to take in, but there’s more, so much more.”  His words were a whisper, but they were still so full of love and nostalgia.  

“I thought we didn’t keep secrets Papa.”  

Maurice ran a hand through his daughter’s hair, pulling her close once again.  “You allowed me this one, your Mother.”  

Belle wished she could stop her hands from going to her waist, still the impertinent child when it came to this matter.  “Based on the evidence, this seems like a whole lot more than just one secret.”  

“Maybe, but it all comes down to the one secret.”  He flipped the medallion over to the other side.  Athena’s insignia gleamed back at both of them.  “You need to go the Parthenon.  You need to hear it from her.”  Maurice wore a desperate I-need-you-to-believe-me smile.  

“The Parthenon?  In Athens?”  

“You always wanted an adventure.”  

Belle couldn’t help but smile at that.  

* * *

It was breathtaking.  Belle felt like she should be annoyed, to travel so far for answers when her papa knew.  But standing at the entrance with incense blowing all around her and all of the new faces all around her, Belle knew this was about more than just answers.  She was starting over.  Starting over in a city so big, she was practically invisible even if she or her inventions did happen to mess something up.  It was so much better than her small provincial town.  

Belle rested her hand against an outside pillar.  This was what her father had wanted, what she wanted.  Belle had always just wanted to know the truth about her mother.  The walk inside felt so much longer than the miles of countryside she had already crossed.    

She felt silly standing in front of the looming Athena statue.  It was late and the only people around were the priestesses lighting the altar candles.  Belle wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do next.  Everything was calm until there was a flash of silver and Belle felt the ground shake.  She stumbled a few steps back.  It felt like the one time that the White’s chariot horses had gotten loose, but there was no sound of echoing hooves.    

“You’ve grown up so well.”  

Belle’s gaze snapped upwards.  Ten feet above her the statue smiled.  

“When I was pregnant, I hoped you would get your father’s eyes.”  

She could see the stone move, watch the stone statue bend to get a closer look at her, hear the priestesses screams, and yet nothing seemed right.  This wasn’t happening.  

“I’m sorry?”  

The statue-Athena Belle corrected- frowned.  "Is this how you greet your dear old Mum?“  

"I didn’t know. I-” Belle stared again, as if she could see the similarities in the stone someone else had carved.  

Athena merely nodded.  "Trust Maurice to leave me the hard bits.“  

"I mean, it’s not everyday you find out you’re related to-, that your dad-, that you’re a God.”  

“Demigod, sweetheart. You’ve just got some of the gifts without the whole immortality thing.”  

Belle tested the word on her tongue.  "Demigod, but that means I’m not,“ she paused.  Even if she did have a Goddess for a mother, now would not be the time to alert her of her peculiarities.  

"Abomination, Abnormal, Affliction… I don’t know adjective completes the sentence sweetheart.  Believe me I’ve heard them all.” The stone statue gave an almost reassuring style.  

“But you’re a-”

“I sprung from my father’s head fully formed.  Even the Gods have their peculiarities.”  

Belle smiled as if that made sense.  

“You’ve been gifted with some skills through my blood.  You need proper training.  You are to find the Dragon.” At Belle’s startled face Athena added, “He’s not an actual dragon.  Merely a man very good at helping demigods reveal their talents.”  

“Where do I find him?” Belle asked and then almost against her will she also asked, “Why do I find him?  

Athena merely laughed. "As stubborn as I ever was.  He’s on the island of Andros.  I shall try to keep your voyage safe. You never know what Poseidon is up to nowadays.  He’s been ever so melodramatic since he lost our duel for patronage of Athens. You wanted to know why you should go?”

Belle nodded.  

“Because adventure is out there, not in some village.  If you want to be a hero, you must journey to Andros and see the Dragon.   You will be fine, my daughter.  I have faith that you may prove yourself a true hero. But this is all the time I can give you. Safe Travels.”

And then with the same flash of silver, Belle was alone again.  The statue in front of her stood erectly, as if it had never moved.  It was the spitting image of what the artist intended.  But Belle knew differently.  She had seen her mother- The Goddess of Wisdom and Crafts and War Strategy- inhabit the marble as easily as breathing.  Belle knew where she had to go.  

* * *

Belle’s arms ached.  Truthfully, her whole body ached, but her arms were definitely the worst.  If she was hit with a blunt sword one more time, she was sure she was going to scream.  This hero training was repetitive and grueling.  There was simply nothing like waking up at dawn to sweat, bleed and hold back the tears as she nearly got impaled with another spear.  Still, Belle gritted her teeth.  If she was going to be a hero, maybe even the true hero her mother mentioned, she couldn’t be afraid to work hard.  

It was the nights Belle cherished.  She was free to lie on the grass and gaze at the stars to her heart’s content.  Belle never would have been able to do that at home, at least not without the whisper of “how absolutely unladylike.  Sometimes if it had been an especially rough day, the Dragon would lie with her in the grass.  He would point out his old protégés; the heroes he thought would make it. From Perseus to Achilles, the stories the old man could tell were never dull.  He was a hero expert.  

Belle knew something big was coming when he joined her on the grass one night and instead of sharing stories, he merely pointed to a dark section of the sky.  

"There is enough room for another constellation.”  

Belle merely laughed, “I wasn’t aware that constellations just popped up where ever there was room.”  

The Dragon shook his head.  "The constellations pop up wherever the Gods choose. The stars are their storybooks, their ways of remembering the greats, the True Heroes.“  

"My mother said that too.  Sir, what is a True Hero?”  

He laughed as if she had mentioned some long hidden joke. “It is what it sounds.  A person who has gone above and beyond, followed their heart to worthy ends.  For every person, it is different.”  The Dragon stretched his arms above his head, before gesturing to the spot of blackness. “It is the right size for you, just small enough.”  

“Hey!”  

“You are only small in size. In will and determination, you are unmatched.  You will need those qualities when we go out tomorrow.”  

“Go out?  We’re leaving the island?” She sat up. Belle was no longer looking at the stars.  Every ounce of her focus was on the Dragon’s face.  "You mean I’m ready?“  

"As ready as I can make you.  The real world is-”

Belle interrupted him, her exuberance uncontrollable, “An Adventure!!”  

“I was going to say dangerous, or possibly unpredictable.”  

She smiled.  "I knew behind all that sternness, you cared.“  

It would be unfair to say the old man shrugged, but he certainly tried to appear as nonchalant about the exchange as possible.   A faint blush could barely be seen on his cheeks.  "No more stargazing this evening. Sleep is what is needed. We have an early day tomorrow.”  

Belle merely leaned back and settled in comfortably.  "Every day is an early day with you.”  

* * *

“I can’t believe you have a Pegasus at your disposal.”  

“When Jason can spare him. We can just postpone the trip and just focus on learning to ride instead,” The Dragon looked hopeful that she might consider his offer.  

“No,” Belle responded, “I’ll be fine.  Where are we headed anyway?”  

“Thebes,” the Dragon said as he tossed a few bags on the ground at Belle’s feet to secure to the horse.  "The one place where crime reigns supreme above all things.  Actually not just crime, pestilence, plague, fire, floods, you name it they’ve had it.“  

Belle tightened the last restraint on the bags,  "So in desperate need of a hero, some hope.”  

The Dragon gave a last tug on the strap. “If you can make it in Thebes, you can make it anywhere.” He hopped smoothly onto the back of the horse.  "Do you need help?“  

"Not I’ve got this,” Belle responded instantly, worried he would not let her actually save people today and it would be back to doing pushups.  She modeled her jump after his, and although it was much less graceful, it got her on the horse.  

Within moments, they were flying and it was unlike anything Belle had experienced before.  It was everything she had hoped it would be as she put together her different inventions.  It was freedom.  The Pegasus flew through the air gracefully, but still occasionally hit bumps of turbulence.  Belle couldn’t help her giggles when that would happen.  She felt like she was in control for just those few seconds of free fall.  Of course, one look at the Dragon’s stern face made her try to stifle that reaction.

The Dragon had just said, "We’re only miles from the city now,” when she heard the scream.  It was heart wrenching and she didn’t even think before using her foot to redirect the horse.

"Someone’s in trouble.”    

Belle jumped off the horse before they even touched the ground.  Her ankles groaned for a second at the impact, but she never stop running.  The trees stretched high above her head, but there looked to be a clearing up ahead. It got harder as she ran; her feet began to stick in the mud that appeared.  

She was at river when she saw them:  A monster, half man, half bull, nearly four times her height, with a man grasped tightly in his hands.  She couldn’t get a very good look at the man, but it didn’t matter.  Belle’s job was always to protect the innocent; she pulled out her sword and some rope.  

“If you just let him down now, nobody needs to get hurt,” Belle shouted at the monster. She was proud of how her voice did not shake.  She sounded calm, prepared, as if this wasn’t the first time she was head to head with a real adversary.  

The monster, Belle supposed it was a Minotaur, laughed.  "Whatcha going to do Girly?”   The Minotaur leered over her, taking a few steps closer.

The man was in view now.  He was older than her, his floofy brown hair dappled with strands of grey.  His left knee was heavily bandaged already, but Belle worried at the blood seeping through it.  Yet, the clearest thing about him was his expression, it was a mix of pity and desperation for her to just leave.  

“I have it under control!”  He shouted.  

“It sure looks like you do.” Belle ran forward, sword stretched out in front of her.  The monster knocked her backwards with merely a flick of his free hard. She soared and Belle felt panic fill her.  She crashed into the base of a tree.

“Some hero you got!”  The Minotaur spat at the man.

Standing slowly, she did a quick check of her body to make sure nothing was broken.  While sore, Belle knew there was really nothing wrong with her.   She charged once more.  

The Minotaur laughed, preparing to knock her out of the fight as easily as he had before.  But she had changed her aim. Belle knew she couldn’t beat him in a battle of brute strength. It didn’t matter how much training she had down; the Minotaur would always have the advantage.  Belle had to rely on where she had always been strong, her wits.   When Belle charged, she wasn’t aiming for the Minotaur, but instead the rock behind him.  

Belle looped a section of rope around the rock and tied the other side to her wrist for now. Giving one last tug to the rope on the rock, Belle strode forward once again to meet her opponent.   Her sword was somewhere in the murky water, but she could not worry about that now. For this moment Belle just had to focus on what was ahead of her.  She smiled to herself.  This was no longer so much a fight, but more of a race.   Belle couldn’t let the Minotaur catch her.  

As he lunged for her, Belle jumped backwards and then over the arm as swung it towards her again.   She sprinted for the space between his legs, darting between them and around them, avoiding the thrashing hooves.  It was a dangerous game she was playing, but she couldn’t see any reason why it wouldn’t work.  When an arm got close to her, instead of avoiding it, Belle jumped, holding onto it for dear life.  It swung her up and around, over the head of the poor man still held captive. At the height of the swing, she let go, hoping her estimates were right.  

The wind rushed through her hair as she fell, but it was only for a few seconds before she landed on the monsters back. Belle wasted no time; she wrapped the rope around his tail and then made her way toward his head.  The monster had dropped the man in his eagerness to get the nuisance off his back.   Both arms were coming at her, but they were mostly unsuccessful as he had was only guessing from the pressure on his back were she was.  Belle wiped the blood off her arms from one successful hit.  Even through her grimace, she knew things weren’t at a complete loss. Rope was wrapped around the arm that had hit her.  

Belle only had one last thing to do.  She slipped the knotted rope off her wrist and moved forward, getting as close to the mostly human head as she dared.  Long black horns were the only thing that marked this portion of his body as unnatural.  Belle slid the last loop over the right horn, a difficult feat with all the thrashing.  

She almost let a sigh of relief, but she didn’t have time for even that. Belle jumped off the back of the beast and into the water below.  The escape was the major part of her plan, even though she hadn’t given it nearly as much thought as the rope-tying bit.  Her goal had always been to save the innocent man in trouble. He was thankfully ahead of her, but still not outside the length of the rope.  If the Minotaur charged, he would still be within range.  Belle sped up; she couldn’t even feel her feet anymore, only her chest burning for more air as she ran.  

Belle grabbed the man around the waist and tried to force him forward.  He really wasn’t that much taller than she was, which was a relief as the second he had felt her grip he’d relaxed into her slightly, allowing her to bear more of the weight, as if he wasn’t actually able to hold himself upright.  That’s when Belle remembered the mangled bandages.  He probably couldn’t support his weight, relying more often on a cane.  There progress was not fast enough in Belle’s mind; they’d never be able to get away safely.

Then as if Athena was watching, protecting her daughter, Belle’s foot hit something heavy.   She bent down to pull up her sword, which had been lost in the initial toss of the Minotaur. Belle had always thought the sword had been much too long for her, meant for someone much taller.  It had been a nuisance to train with, but now its length brought her joy.

She offered it to the man.  "Would this work as a cane for now?“    

He looked skeptical, but took it from her anyways. There progress seemed to speed up instantly as if he was used to leaning on an object, not others for support.  

Without all his weight on her, Belle was able to turn around and look at the Minotaur.  She smiled when she saw he wasn’t charging, just thrashing, trying to get rid of the rope around him.  It would be comical if the Minotaur’s success didn’t mean their deaths.  

Still Belle didn’t feel true relief, until they were away from the clearing, seated on a tree stump with Pegasus and the Dragon nearby for a quick getaway.  

"So Supergirl, you just go around saving everyone you see?”  The man’s words were surprisingly cold, all things considered.  

“Everyone I hear is more like it,” Belle retaliated, "You could hear your scream for miles.”  

“As I said, I was handling it.”

Belle scoffed, “You sure looked like you were handling it oh so well.”  

He frowned, pushing his waterlogged hair away from his eyes.  "I just meant you didn’t have to.“  

Her gaze softened.  "Of course I had to I wasn’t about to let you be killed.  That isn’t what heroes do.”  

He smiled, even if it seemed like more of a grimace than a smile. “I’m sure most heroes would have been very happy letting me suffer.”  

Belle flipped some hair over her shoulder and then rerated it as more water ran down the back of her tunic. “Then there just not very good heroes.”  

“Ah, dearie, but most heroes would only care if I was a damsel or a child or someone with enough coin to pay for their trouble.”  

“That’s ridiculous.   Every innocent person is worth something.”  

“I assure you I’m not all that innocent.”  

Belle couldn’t help herself.  She cupped his cheek and looked him straight in the eyes.  "You didn’t want my help because you thought I would get hurt.“  

"Nonsense.”  He pulled away. “I just could do things-”  

“All by yourself?” She interrupted and finished the sentence for him. “You wouldn’t look at me with pity if you were so in control.  A girl you didn’t even met and you were worried about her safety. That seems pretty innocent to me.”

“I still don’t know your name, ” he said as he looked at the cut on her arm, the scratches on her face, her overall dishelmed appearance.  

“Belle.  And you are?”  

“Rumplestiltskin.  My friends call me Rum, or at least they would if I had any friends.”  

Belle gave a sad smile.  "Rum’s a beautiful name.“  

The Dragon coughed and Belle remembered what they were supposed to be doing today.  Unfortunately, falling in love with handsome strangers she had saved was not on the list.  

"We’re headed to Thebes.  I’m sure there’s enough room for you to come with us if you want.”  Belle could feel the Dragon’s disapproving stare, but she smiled pleasantly at Rum anyway, hoping he would take her offer.  

“I’m afraid I have my own business to attend to. I hope I see you again Supergirl.”  

“Just Belle.”  

Rum only smirked.  

* * *

Rumplestiltskin hated meetings with his master.  He dreaded the few steps it took to be standing in the ocean, the water lapping away the sand beneath his cane, making him unsteady. It was humiliating to try and look poised when he was about to fall over.  

Poseidon glided out of the water’s depths. His hands were up in welcome, but his face was the opposite of welcoming. The tanned skin was stretched into a permanent scowl. His blue eyes felt as if they were boring into Rumplestiltskin’s skull.  Currently Poseidon was calm, but that could all change in an instant.  He was as unpredictable as the ocean he ruled.  

“Have we made any progress?”  His eyes glinted, forecasting a rough future if Rumplestiltskin gave the wrong answer.  

Rumplestiltskin grimaced.  "The Minotaur, as you may have already heard, has no yearning to be on our side, especially after-“  

"After its thrashing by my mortal enemy’s daughter.  I know that part,” Poseidon interrupted.  "What of her encounters with my new opponents for her?“  

Rumplestiltskin held back a chuckle,  "Belle made quick work of the Charybdis and Scylla.  Last I heard she was getting a statue in her honor.”  

The ground shook.  The waters along the shore were quickly receding all at once. “You think this is funny, don’t you? A pretty girl’s rise to power only days before my attempted take over on Olympus.”  

For a while there was no answer.  Rumplestiltskin stood in shock, as the towering wave behind his master grew higher.  

“I only bring you the news.”  

Poseidon snarled, “I only protect your boy from harm.”  

A faint image appeared in the waves.  It was a distant shot of a boat jostled by the waves.  Despite the distance, Rumplestiltskin was still able to make out his son, his beautiful Bae all grown up.  A large wave threatened to capsize the boat.

“NO!”  

Poseidon leaned closer.  "I see you remember who you belong to. After all, if I say I needed little Miss Belle’s head on a platter, what would you say?“  

Rumplestiltskin gulped, "Medium or Well Done?”  

“That’s right.”  Poseidon ran a hand through the other man’s hair.  "Now I need you to find out the girl’s weakness.“

“Your word is my command.”

* * *

"I really enjoyed playing hooky with you.”

When Belle smiled at him like that, Rum could feel his knees going weak.  "I enjoyed it too.  Makes me wish we could do those every day.“  

Belle let out a soft laugh, "I would love that, but I’ve always wanted to be a hero and now-”

“Now, you’re finding out it’s a lot more work than you bargained for.” Rum just wanted to comfort her.  

Her eyes connected with his. “Exactly! I always thought that once I did the brave thing, bravery would follow and everything would just turn out right. It was a silly thought-”  

Rum couldn’t stop himself from laying his hand on her cheek and turning her face to look at his.  "It’s not silly and you, Belle are the bravest person I’ve ever met.“  

"You didn’t call me Supergirl.”  

Rum gave her a questioning look.  

“I just mean, this is the first time you’ve called me Belle.  It’s typically Supergirl." 

He wanted to tell her that she was wrong that this wasn’t the first time, but he knew she was right. "I couldn’t think of anything more super than you Belle.” It was a soft, sweet whisper.  

They leaned in, almost without meaning to, his arms wrapped around her shoulder, their eyes connected. Belle’s eyes fluttered closed.  Rum was sure his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest.  

“SO THIS IS WHERE YOU’VE BEEN!” The Dragon’s shouts startled them.

Belle leapt backward so quickly, regretting it instantly.  She just wanted to live in the moment before they were interrupted forever.  "I-“

"I don’t need your sass, young lady.  Do you have any idea what you were supposed to be doing today?  How many people would have been saved if you had been active instead of flirting with some cripple?”

Belle strode toward him, her gaze vicious. “I’m allowed a break every once and a while! My life is not yours to do with as you choose.”  

“I thought you wanted to be a hero?” The tone was mocking, harsher than Belle had ever heard from him before.  

Rum stomped forward until he was toe to toe with the dragon, the cane ready to be waved in his face.  "She is a hero!“  

The Dragon peered down his nose at the other man. "I can see your heart isn’t nearly as pure as you would like her to believe.  I doubt you have any idea what a hero actually does.”

Rum’s rage spluttered.  He really had no right to lecture this man.  He was after all working for the man that wanted Belle dead.  

Belle squeezed in between the two men to defend Rum. “Just stop Sir.  I’ll be right there.  But you’re never to speak about Rum like that again.”

Despite his frown, the Dragon gave her a solemn nod. “I’ll go ready the Pegasus.”

Belle turned to face Rum again,  "Don’t listen to him.   You’re wonderful.“  This time when she leaned in to kiss him, it was actually successful. It was the sweetest thing she’d ever tasted.

* * *

"You see I have a problem.  I’ve been planning something for years an you’re the only person who can cut in and mess this all up for me.”  

Belle brandished her sword at him, “What do you want Poseidon?”  

“As feisty as your mother I see.” Poseidon leered at her.  

“I’ll repeat myself, what do you want?”  

He flicked a hand and Belle went flying backwards, hitting the city wall behind her.   “I want you out of my way.”  

Belle pulled herself up.  “People are going to get hurt, aren’t they?”

“What’s it matter to you, you deserve a break every once and a while.”  

It hurt to hear her own words thrown back in her face.  “You’re listening in on me now?”  

“I wouldn’t have to.”  Poseidon waved his hand and Rum hovered feet off the ground, bound tightly with ropes.  

“No!”  Belle shrieked.  

“I see I have something you want.   How about a deal?”  He offered out his hand and she looked at it skeptically.  

“What sort of deal?”  

“A mutually beneficial one,” He gave her a slimy smile.  “You stay out of my way and in return, he has his freedom.”  

“Belle, don’t do it.  Protect the inno-” Rum was silenced by a length of rope.  

“Is his safety or mine at risk from this deal?  I can see you taking the easy way to get rid of me.”  

Poseidon mocked an offended face.  “I’m hurt you would think so lowly of me.   A deal is a deal.  Safety to the two of you until the completion of my plan.”  He plucked a strand of hair off her head for emphasis.  “Not even a hair on your head.”  

Belle offered her hand.  Rum thrashed against his bindings, pleading with her to stop through the gag.  Poseidon took it.  They shook and the deal was struck.  

Belle instantly felt like the very life was being sucked out of her.   She looked up at Poseidon, pleading him to remember the deal.  

“Oh I know.  You’re not hurt in any way.  That’s just all your Godly DNA going dormant for now.  I’m not one to take chances.”  

Poseidon waved his hand again and Rum dropped to the floor, free of his bounds.  

“It seems we’re done here.  Now to take care of your mother.”  Poseidon jumped into the air and landed on a chariot pulled by Pegasus that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  

Belle could only watch as he flew away.  But then she was at Rum’s side.  After trying in vein to untie the knots, she held up her sword.  

“Do you trust me?”

He nodded and she sliced him free.  

“Belle that was a stupid thing to do.”  

She couldn’t understand why he was so annoyed. “But you’re free of him, don’t you see how great this is?”  

“But at what cost?  How many more are going to die?”  

Her arms wrapped tightly around him.  "Right now I don’t care.“  She rested her head against his shoulder.   Belle only relaxed completely when she felt his arm on her back, rubbing soothing circles into it.  "Since when are you the one to care about everyone else?”  

“Maybe I’m still just being a jerk who looks out only for himself.”  

“You heard the Dragon didn’t you?”  

Rum chuckled and she didn’t stop herself from leaning into him more, letting his laugh shake his entire body.  "He’s protective of you.“  

"I’m supposed to be his crowning glory, his final true hero.”  

“Why is everyone so focused on this true hero talk?”  

“I really have no idea.  The closest I’ve ever gotten to some real information is that you have to be pure of heart and intentions.”   Belle felt the pout settling on her face.  "There’s nothing written about it, just footnotes that are hundreds of years old.“

"You did your reading then,” he said smugly.  

She elbowed him and surprisingly instantly felt better.  Feeling seemed to rush back into her own arm.  

“Belle?  Belle?  Are you okay?”  

Looking up into his brown eyes helped clear her head.   “I think I know how we can beat this.”  

She offered her sword to him. “Poseidon left a whole in his deal.  If we get hurt, I’m free to go save Olympus and you’re free of him forever.”  

Rumplestiltskin did not look nearly as overjoyed as she thought he would be.  "That doesn’t solve the full problem.“

"What do you mean?”

“He has my son.  I’m not one to meddle with Gods willingly.  It was my service for his protection. That was our deal.”  

“But if you’re free that deal is done.”  

He did not return her smile.  "Yes it does.  It means my Bae is in danger.“  

"We can handle that. Frankly I think we’re all dead if Poseidon actually succeeds at taking over.”  

“The worlds covered in water and the Titans free to roam.”  

“As I said all dead,” Belle lifted up the sword and laid the edge down on her palm, applying only enough pressure to draw blood.  She felt better already, but she wasn’t taking any chances.  She was making sure Poseidon broke both parts of his deal before she attacked. Belle offered the sword to Rum.  

"You do it.”  

This was worse than cutting into her own flesh.  She wanted to do nothing more than protect him.  His grimace broke her heart even if his cut spilt even less blood.   She kissed it gently.  

“I’ll be back and then we’ll try to figure out a way to protect Bae.”        

* * *

“You may have won here.  But I’ve got me one hell of a constellation prize.” With those words, Poseidon’s chariot took off on the back of an ocean breeze.  

Belle’s heart nearly stopped beating. Her heart went instantly to Rum, but he was fine, with only a mere scratch. But then her thoughts went towards the conversation they had.  Poseidon still had his son at his mercy.  That would be a consolation price that broke Rum’s heart.  

She rode Pegasus as fast as she could to the ocean’s edge, her heart racing all the way.  Standing along the shore, she hesitated.  Her Papa always told her never to go near the water; his warnings echoed in her head. They made sense now that she knew her mother and the god of the ocean were in a horrible feud.  Going in the ocean was a great way to end up dead.  

Belle was lucky she even knew how to swim.   Ruby and a couple of kids from the village used to go swim in a creek nearby.  One year they forced her in.  Despite that being one of the most terrifying moments of her life prior to becoming a hero, she’d learned.  

But this.  Swimming in the ocean was like being forced to drown but keep living.  The waves pummeled you.  The current pulled you along until you were too far away to be heard.  To say Belle was scared was an understatement, but then she thought of Rum. His eyes lit up when he talked about his son.  He survived slavery just to make sure he was safe. Rum was a good Papa who would be crushed if something happened to Bae.  

The waves hit her feet.  It was much gentler than she had expected.  More of a soothing rub than a yank. She could do this.  Just do the brave thing.  She held her breath and- realized it was still far too shallow to swim here.  She let it out again and just tried to think.   Belle had to have her wits about her.  That’s the only way that she and Bae would be walking out of here alive.  

When the water was up to her neck, Belle took one last deep breath and took the plunge.   The salt made it hard to keep her eyes open but it was the only way the could see where she was going.

A pod of dolphins looked at her curiously.  Belle beckoned to them, maybe they could help her.  A single dolphin swam to her.  She didn’t want to waste precious air, but she needed to at least try to communicate.  

“Poseidon. Take me Poseidon.”  

It must have made some sense or at least Belle hoped she wasn’t crazy, because when he waited for her to grab his dorsal fin, she took it.  Then they were off zooming through the water faster than she ever could have swum.   The sea and its residents zoomed past her.  Their colorful fins and fantastic shapes would have fascinated her, if she weren’t on a mission so dangerous.  

The dolphin stopped outside the gates of an ornate castle.  It was made of the same coral that surrounded it.  If Belle had been looking at it from above, she wouldn’t have even realized it was there.  The dolphin nudged her hand.  Belle knocked on the door.  It swung open and she was happy to see that there was air inside. She nearly fell through the doorway.  

“I was expecting you,” Poseidon said, leering at her from his stately mother-of-pearl throne.

Belle’s voice didn’t shake, a fact she was proud of, as her stomach wouldn’t stop shaking.  "Where’s Bae?”  

“Aren’t we ever the hero?” Poseidon didn’t even bother getting up, merely leaning down in his seat to look at her.  It only made Belle feel even smaller. “Your Rum,” He snarled the name, making it sound like a curse,  "Hasn’t spoken to the boy in years, abandoned him.  He wanted nothing to do with him.”  

“That’s a lie!”  

“Is it?” Poseidon paused as if his judgment would make her waver.  "He’s down here, alive for now, but those things change so quickly for mortals.“  

"Take me.”  Belle spoke without thinking.  "You seem to like your deals, take me in his place.“  

Poseidon seemed to consider this.  Then he got up and started walking down a corridor.  Belle scampered after him.  They seemed to be going nowhere; it was an empty hallway filled with nothing but ugly shell wallpaper.  Until a door appeared out of thin air. Poseidon pulled it open.

"Here is the deal.”

He allowed her to look past him into the room, this one filled with seawater. It was held perfectly within the room, without even a drop hitting the floor outside. The room was more of a system of caves than a single room.  There was no sign of Bae and Belle had a sickening feeling he was in one of those rooms.  

“You touch him, he is instantly transported up to the surface with his father.”  

She turned on Poseidon, needing to make sure this wasn’t a trap.  "How do I know he’s really in there?“  

"I swear on the River Styx. As I was saying, you touch Bae, he’s gone, but you must make your way back out and then you are free to leave.”  

“That sounds too simple.”  

“You are free to leave if you have enough oxygen to get you that far.   If you aren’t lucky enough to find the boy soon, I clearly have the better end of the bargain.”  

“Your rival’s child dead and even better you technically didn’t do it.”  

Poseidon gestured toward the room.  "It does seem we understand each other.“ 

Belle took a few steps back and many large breaths.  Once she felt ready, she took one last big gasp and charged forward.  It wasn’t a pretty dive by any means, but it got her closer to the bottom, closer to Bae. She pushed her body through the water, wishing that she had actually swum more than a single summer.  Her legs kicked furiously, but they only seemed to be making bubbles.

Belle used her hands to grip the lip of the first and pull herself it.  The good news was that the caves were very shallow.  The bad news was that it was very clear there was no Bae here.  

Still Belle pushed on.  The next cave was just as empty.  The one after that was a little larger, with barnacles sticking to every surface, but it was still empty.  Belle was getting dizzy now.  The edges of her vision were blurring but she still had to keep going, find Bae and get out of here.   She thought for a second.  Poseidon didn’t want her to survive this; she needed to go to the cave that was furthest away from the entrance.  Looking back up at the doorway, which was only a blurry glow above her, Belle knew she only had enough air left to either swim to Bae’s cave or reach the doorway.  It was his life or Bae’s.  

Being a hero meant putting others first.   She swam down.   Belle was cold all over. Her legs screamed from the lack of oxygen and overexertion.  She just kept going.  When she was finally inside the cave, she nearly squealed.  Belle had never been so happy to see someone tied up before.  

Bae looked like a much younger version of his father, his sweep of brown hair cut similarly, his nose and chin the same.  Part of her wondered if they would share the same lovely brown eyes.   He was still deep within the cave and she was merely at the edge.  

The sad thing was she wasn’t even sure she could go that far.  Her lungs were screaming demanding she get them air now.  Her limbs were heavy.  Everything was so grey.  Belle was just so tired.  It was so easy to simply close her eyes.  

* * *

“Pull the thread tight sister.  Her time has come.”   The crone sneered.  

“Snip!”  Another yelled maniacally, urging the last in between them to cut.  

The fate held the scissors delicately and placed it on the string.  

“Snip, Snip, Snip, Snip,” the second offered in her singsong voice.  

“I know!”  She clasped the handles together tightly.  

“Snippety, Snip, Snip.”  

“It won’t cut.  It just won’t.”  

The string began to glow gold.  The entire dreary cavern seemed to come alive with it’s light.  

“Uh-Oh,” the second sister said.

* * *

 Belle felt completely fine.  The change was so sudden, she wanted to gasp, but she was aware of how precious oxygen was.   She pushed herself off the cave wall.  The momentum carried her most of the way to Bae.  She reached for her sword before remembering she didn’t even have to cut away the bonds.  All she had to do was touch him, a feat that Poseidon had thought her incapable of doing.   She laid her hand on his forehead.  

He disappeared instantly.  Belle gave the empty ropes a second glance before heading up.  It felt like she was swimming faster now, that every kick got her further.   It didn’t matter; she just kept going up.

She pushed through the doorway, landing on her but in a puddle of water.   Poseidon’s alarmed stare set a pulse of triumph through her body.  

“I appreciate our deal.  Thank you.  I’ll be leaving now.”   Belle knew he wasn’t going to stop her.  He couldn’t.  He’d sworn.  Everything was going to be all right.  She just had to keep swimming.

Belle wasn’t even out of the water properly when Rum grabbed her and swung her around.  He was waist deep in the water with the largest smile she’d ever seen on his face.  

"You did it!”

Belle felt the relief sink through her body. It was done; Bae was safe. Everything was going to be fine.

“Where is he?”  

“At the temple, the priestesses are looking over him.  He was down there an awful long time.”  Rum gave her a questioning look, “But still I don’t think nearly as long as you. I thought you died, how are you alive?”

“Frankly, I don’t know.  One second I was on the verge of unconsciousness.  The next I’m feeling better than I’ve ever felt in my life.”    

“Gods thank that second wind.”  

She started to giggle but it turned into a shiver.  Belle was freezing, sopping wet in the cold night air.  

Rum draped an arm over her, pulling her close.  "Let’s just get you to shore and then we’ll get you warmed up.“  

Belle’s foot had barely touched dry sand when she was rising in the air. She grasped onto Rum tightly, refusing to let go. They rose until they were in the clouds of Olympus.   It was not the shattered broken Olympus she had just fought in.  It was already pristine and gleaming.  

"Belle, Daughter of Athena.”  A deep voice seemed to echo off of every surface.

Spinning around, Belle saw eleven larger than life figures seated on thrones. Their thrones as different as the gods who sat in them.  Her mother’s was smoky grey with owl and peacock feathers everywhere.  Hephaestus’s was smelted iron.  A throne made of shells and mother of pearl stood empty.   The man who had spoken sat on a throne of clouds.  

“Mighty Zeus.” Her knees knelt automatically.  

The God chuckled.  "Stand Granddaughter.  You have already done us a service today and now as you are a true hero we wish to offer payment.“  

Belle exchanged puzzled looks with Rum.  "A true hero? How did I-”  

“You followed your heart.  Risked your own life to save another’s.”  Her mother’s voice was musical and Belle savored it.  

“By saving my Bae,” Rum whispered in her ear.  

Zeus began again, “We wish to offer payment. Immortality. You would be free to live here and walk among us.”  

Belle looked at her mother’s expectant smile. At the empty chair where Poseidon would sit most of the time.  She thought of her Papa and how he would miss her.  Of the Dragon who would never know that she had done it.  She felt Rum’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist.    

“I’m sorry, but I’ll have to decline.”  

The Gods looked stunned.  

“Even if life on Earth isn’t perfect, the right people can certainly make it more so,” She smiled at Rum and he kissed the top of her head.  

“If you’re still offering payment, I’d like a few small things.  My family to be kept safe from harm and free of pain.”  Belle squeezed Rum’s hand.  "And a constellation of my mentor Dragon in the sky.“  

"These are not exactly small things,” Zeus replied.  

"They are smaller than Immortality.”  

“That is true.”  He threw a lightning bolt directly over Belle’s head.  It exploded and Belle felt only soothing warmth all over her body. “It is done.”    

Belle smiled at the Gods, thanked them.  It may be that her wishes had been granted, but this -Belle squeezed Rum’s hand again- life had a lot left to be done.


End file.
